Mckinleys Newest Warbler:The Break Up
by kyle.martinez.796
Summary: AU where Sebastian transfers to Mckinley.


Blaine is seen putting away stuff in his locker. Sebastian walks up "Hey killer,so what are you doing after school?" "Umm idk i usually just sit alone in my room now and Skype Kurt all night watching silent films". "And as sexy as that sounds wanna come over to my place...my parents are still in Paris so we have the whole place to ourselves...we can do anything we want Blaine". Blaine starts getting misty eyed. "Blaine whats wrong?" "Its nothing its just without Kurt here i feel so lonely now,this whole long distance thing is harder then i thought.I feel like hes moving on with his life and im not apart of it," "Dont worry ur pretty little head Blaine,who needs him just come over to my place and be with a real man for a change". Sebastian smirks then walks off. Blaine just wants to feel appreciated and cared for, he had to admit he wanted Sebastian and looks like hes gonna fall right into the and Finn sing Barely Breathing and Blaine caves in.

Blaine shows up to Sebastians opens the door "Hey its my knight in shiny armor" "Wow Sebastian your house is really nice,love the intricate detailing on the railings". "Yeah its majestic ok ...now hey lets go upstairs". "Okay". "So wanna watch something i have every gossip girl season on dvd...its a guilty pleasure of mine". Both sit on Sebs bed. Blaine looks tired,tears up and says "Sebastian you asked me before if i wanted to be with you...truth is i do like you". "yes. I want to be with you too its what ive always wanted ur Warbler lips against mine,so lets stop fighting this". Both feel the chemistry and Blaine slowly seals his fate and kisses Sebastians lips. They both felt the sparks and it grew more passionate. They both kissed more,then each others necks and Sebastian slowly unbuttoned Blaines cardigan and pulled it pushed Blaine onto the bed and he finally had his way with Blaine. Blaine finally cheated on Kurt, it was over, Blaine and Sebastian had sex that night.

The next day Blaine decides he needs to visit Kurt in New York. He shows up at Rachel and Kurts apartment to say hi. Blaine,Rachel,Kurt,and Finn go to Call then sadly sings an acoustic version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Kurt knows somethings wrong with him.

Blaine and Kurt as well as Finn and Rachel are seen walking in the park says "So that was moving.I guess im kinda wondering why that was."Blaine says "Well you know i really missed you." "I missed you too and im really glad that your ur being so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that theres nothing wrong". Blaine looks guilty and stops gets teary eyed ."I was with someone". Kurt starts crying. "It was Sebastian,wasnt it?". Blaine sadly nods. Kurt gets even more upset. Blaine replies "But it doesnt...it didnt mean anything it was just a hook up okay"."Why? "It doesnt matter why i was by myself.I needed you..i needed you around and you werent there and i was lonely and im really sorry". Kurt replies hurt "You dont think that ive been lonely? you dont think ive had temptations but i didnt act on it cuz i knew what it meant something horrible and awful" "Im so sorry Kurt i really am". Kurt crying walks off. Rachel and Finn fought too,all 4 sing Dont Speak.

Once Finn and Blaine get back Blaine doesnt know if him and Kurt are even broken walks into glee gives Sebastian the death stare as he sits down. Will needs an idea for the school suggests Grease. Everyone claps and glee club discussion ends and everyone walks about to walk out but Finn says "Hey Sebastian can i talk to you for a minute?" "Uh sure Frankenstein but make it quick". "Okay well i just wanted to ask who the hell you think you are and leave Blaine alone" "So i guess you found out Blaine cheated on Kurt with me,it was only a matter of time that he did " "What exactly do you think ur doing messing around with my brothers relationship,im here to protect him" Finn gets closer to Seb. "Oh please you guys arent even related" "Stay away from Blaine! do i make myself clear, you are just some awful,sleazy arrogant guy who blackmails and who cant take a dont deserve love,you dont mean anything to him and Blaine will never...ever like you the way that you feel for him,he belongs with Kurt so get over it!". Sebastian starts to get teary eyed and storms out.

Later that day Blaine walks up to Sebastians locker. "Hey Seb i need to talk to you! Sebastian says "So last night was super hot ,Me toping, you should really tease me more. I love this sexually liberating you since ur ex was so prudish". "Look Sebastian you took advantage of me when i was desperate you got what you always wanted from me". "No you used me for sex too,its an even trade". "Dont you get it cuz of what we did Kurt is never going to forgive me,hes heartbroken,you ruined our relationship for my body". "Blaine i want YOU,do you realize what its like for me to sit here and invest time in a relationship thats never gonna happen? to see you and know i can never have painful,it hurts! Everybody in glee club was right, your never gonna like me the same way that i feel for you.I mean nothing but a friend to you and thats all im ever going to be,Nobody likes me in there" "Yes they do your apart of our family" "Its a public school glee club...not a family!" "Idk whats gonna happen between us Sebastian but right now i need to deal with Kurt" "Its always him, before you flush away everything that we could be, make sure hes worth it cuz i cant do this got what he wanted". Shuts locker loud. "Ill leave you alone". Sebastian walks off holding back tears. Blaine says "Sebastian.. wait... im sorry! Come back." Blaine sighs.

The scene then cuts to Blaine,Finn,Rachel,Kurt,Santana,Brittany,Will, and Emma singing The Scientist in the Auditorium about their respective break ups.


End file.
